the deciple of chaos
by DJ VILLIAN
Summary: This will be around SoN where Percy meets lupa at the wolf house. Percy becomes a primordial god And needs seven lovers primordial/titan/god Cast your vote. choices at the the end of each chapter
1. Chapter 1

(Billions of years ago...)

Before chaos the was primeus he got bored of wandering around so he created stars planets but he wanted children so he created chaos order void...

Primeus gave his title of creator to his daughter chaos(in this story chaos is a woman) order got pissed waged war on his family and lost a thousand or so years the primeodils came to be then so the titans the 5th age the gods age began

Present day...

I woke up in a dark old burned down house with a large wolf with red fur walked up to me i used my uncapped my pen sword called riptide. I try to remember what happened but everything is not coming to mind (remember Percy doesn't have his memories)

I see you are awake. Yeah who are you? I am lupa mother of Rome. So your a wolf goddess? That is correct.

Cool!

Do you have a human form? Yes demigod why do you ask? I was just wondering what you look like.

Lupa p.o.v

I shifted into my human form

He looked at me for a look beautiful

I blushed

nobody has ever called me that before. He looked shocked.

Why not ?

I don't know but it feels good that one person thinks i look good.

End p.o.v

Percy p.o.v

We talked and laugh and she tells me stores of how Rome came to be. She is beautiful her silver eyes, perfect hour glass body,silky red hair. She's caring, compassionate there is so much more i could I could say about her she's perfect.

End p.o.v

Drakes p.o.v (lupa's second in command)

Who does this guy think he is! She is always with him i will get rid of him I know a way.

Well guys i hope you like chapter 1

PEACE!

Vote for last 3 lovers

Artemis

Calypso

Athena

Hestia

Amphitrite posidons wife

Nyx goddess of night

Hemera goddess of day

Vote now


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later...

Lupa p.o.v

I woke up this morning to find Percy I couldn't find him I went to find my second in command drake he said he didn't know I could tell he was lying but I waited for him I then saw a lone wolf it looked like it was from Lycaon's pack (I don't know to spell his name sorry). So I attacked.

Lupa wait its me percy.

Lupa p.o.v

THAT TRAITOR HOW DARE HE COME BACK HERE.

end p.o.v

How dare you come back here when you join him!

I didn't last night your second in command told me you wanted to meet me a few miles west from our current location but when I got there i was attacked and now i am one of the very things I kill.

Why should I believe you.

I swear on the styx that every thing I told you is true.

I sorry I yelled at you percy.

Its okay Lupa.

Lupa p.o.v

Why is he so perfect? He looks amazing not only when he is human but when he is a werewolf with his jet black fur sea green eyes he makes me horny as hell

3 days later

Percy p.o.v

Lupa has been acting different lately this morning I woke up to her cuddling with me. I love it i need more and that's fucked up because she's a virgin goddess.

The next day...

Wake up percy. I woke up and saw to beautiful silver orbs that I love.

Hey Lupa what time is it?

It late enough that I am holding off breakfast just to wake your lazy ass up.

Sorry I- Next thing know I have a pair of lips on mine

A few minutes later...

I just got done with breakfast and I went off to find Lupa.

That's a wrap for chapter two.

Current votes:

Artemis 4

Calypso 2

Athena 1

Hestia 3

Amphitrite posidons wife 1

Nyx goddess of night 4

Hemera goddess of day 1

Well guys poles are still open keep voting

I am trying to use less p.o.v switching because a reader asked. so I hope you like the story: this message was brought to you by.

The-Real-Effing-Deal

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov

I've been looking around for lupa for a bit and I found her getting a drink at a pond near the wolf house.

End pov

Percy:Hey I've been looking for you.

Lupa:Sorry love I've been busy.

Lupa:You realise you have to go to camp Jupiter soon

Percy:Can't you come visit sometime so we can see each other.

Lupa:I will try but I can take you there personally and as a bonus i will go in my human form.

Hell Yeah!.

5 hours later.

Halt identify yourselves one of the guards levels their swords at lupa and was about to strike her down. I immediately blocked his strike.

YOU DARE TRY TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!

I look back at lupa to see if she's okay she then transforms back into her wolf form.

L-lady lupa I-i am S-sorry please forgive me he bowed down.

Percy pov.

Pathetic real Romans don't beg for mercy we look death in the eyes and face it head on get you face out of the dirt that causes acne.

End pov .

After he said that a crowed of people started laughing at him.

Get up octaveian (and if I spelled it wrong don't hate) my names Gwen centurion of the 5th cohort.

Perseus Jackson( in this story goes by perseus)

Lupa.

Yes love what is it.

You told me that I have a test that would place me in a cohort could you stay and watch.

Yes percy I will what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't.

Lupa pov.

I transformed into my human form and kissed percy on the lips and walked off swaying my hips to catch his attention it caught his and a few others as well.

End pov

Percy pov.

After lupa left guys came around me and asked how did you win over a virgin goddess and a few others asked me if we did the deed yet I just told the truth.

End pov

That night me and lupa were laying in bed together and were making out heavily.

Hey percy.

Yes babe what is it.

If you make it to the third cohort I will give you a present.

What is it

You have lived with it for the past few weeks. You kissed it and made out with it. And this present loves you more than life itself.

Percy pov

HOLY SHIT SHE'S MY PRESENT!

In going to give it my all tomorrow.

End pov

So percy what do you think.

FUCK YEAH!

Pole is still up place your votes.


	4. a test of strength part one

Chapter 4

The next morning.

Percy woke up to find his girlfriend sleeping on his chest

Lupa babe wake up I'm going to be late.

(This chapter will mostly be done in Percy's pov)

Percy pov

Five more minutes she mumbled

5 minutes later

Lupa wake up

Okay I'm up

Hurry up babe I'm late

End pov

We walked into the arena Lupa turned to me I'll see you after the match and remember what I said if you make it to the 3rd cohort I'll let you fuck me.

What if I make it the the first?

Then when and if you do I'll let you fuck me and tell me what to do.

Hell yeah you got a deal love.

What they didn't know is that they had a jealous silver eyed goddess glaring at Lupa (cough cough Diana... and that's artemis roman counterpart )

Today Romans we have Perseus Jackson son of Neptune joining the legion he will be tested against our centurions from each cohort.

First up Dakota son of bacchus 5th cohort

Percy pov

A very drunk kid stumbled about

Dude are you drunk?

Dude Its kool aid...then he pulls out a blunt (its a really fat smoke by the way also its weed.) and lights it.

You wanna hit?

I don't smoke.

1 minute later...

Holy shit he smoked it fast it was gone in a minute.

I heard a faint good luck from my girlfriend over the roaring crowd.

I walked up to the guys that were placing the bets in and asked 6000 denarii that I beat each centurion from each cohort.

Percy pov

He pulled out his gladius I pulled riptide out of my pocket I overheard some people laughing when I uncapped it the laughing stopped

The vulcan kids were eying my sword are they drooling? Fuck my ADHD.

he ran stumbled at me made a lousy jab I easily disarmed him and put my sword at his throat.

Do you yield?

Yes.

Winner is perseus

Next up Gwen daughter of Ceres centurion of the fifth cohort.

Well handsome are you ready

Sorry I have a girlfriend

She charged me with her spear I brought riptide to block i twisted the blade and the spear flew out of her hands she pulled out a gladius she we exchanged a few good blow but she over stepped her jab I tripped her she fell and I put my sword to her throat

( the difference between roman swords and Greek xiphos is that roman sword are a thrusting and mainly used for a group of fighters

While Greek swords are a hacking and slashing technique and you can take on more than one opponent and its a one man style not a cohort like the Romans if you put 1 extremely well trained Spartan against a roman cohort which is about 80 people they would whoop there ass.)

(me: lupa please don't kill me

:lupa you will pay for saying that Rome is weak

Me: later guys *RUNS LIKE A G*)

Do you yield

I yield

Next up is clare daughter of Venus fourth cohort

Drop your sword and give up

No

W-what how no one can resist my charmspek

You are going to have to do better than that

She pulled out a pair of silver hunting knifes

You are going to regret not listening to my charmspek boy

What's with you saying boy?

My names perseus

You dare insult a hunter of Diana boy?

No your just need anger management.

I heard the people in the stands laughing

FIGHT ME BOY!

Okay jeez say it don't spray it

She lunged at me I dodged every one of her strikes she was getting all red in the face i could tell she was pissed.

Maybe instead of clare I should call you cherry tree

Now everyone in the stands were laughing hard.

We dueled for a good five minutes finally I found an opening in her defense and disarmed her.

Do you yield?

I yield boy she spat

Awesome

And guys that's a wrap for chapter 4

(I am going to make percy a heart breaker in this one)

Poll still up vote for last 3 lovers

Artemis

Calypso

Athena

Hestia

Amphitrite posidons wife

Nyx goddess of night

Hemera goddess of day

ME:Well guys i think I lost her

Lupa:get back here coward

Me:Shit guys gotta go,I don't own PJO or HoO

I am going to try to update more often


	5. a test of strength part two

Chapter 5

Percy pov

Next up mark son of mars third cohort

You ready to lose punk

No i'm just gonna kick your ass

He charged me I blocked his firs strike I kicked him away he stumbled back I charged him are sword clashed a few sparks happened when are blades clashed he lunged at me I twisted my blade and sent his flying I capped riptide and it turned into a fist fight he got a few good hits but he over extended his fist I grabbed him and put my knee to his face and hit a pressure point on his neck and knocked him out.

Winner perseus

From the second cohort is Jake son of hercules

A built up dude(and in not going to describe him because I'm a dude okay)walked in with a club

You ready to get your ass beat.

Yeah the last guy said that and i'm still standing

I uncapped riptide he charged forward he brought down his club I blocked it I felt my hands vibrating

He swung to the side of my head I ducked to the side he swung again I blocked this happened for about five more minutes he started getting angry is strikes were getting sloppy he left himself wide open I disarmed him bashed him in the head with riptide he was an unconscious heap on the ground.

Octavian from the first cohort

a scrawny kid came out in roman armor with a gladius he was the same kid that tried to kill lupa

He charged me I blocked his sword and twisted by blade the sword went flying to the left

Go pick it up show me the might of the first cohort he ran to pick it up people were laughing

He ran at me I stepped to the side he tripped and his landed on his sword and it hit him in the family jewels he was on the ground crying and screaming like a twelve year old girl by now every one was falling out of there seats laughing I showed mercy and knocked his ass out.

Perseus has beaten all the challenges set for him his last challenge is to beat the reyna avila ramirez arellano praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata.(if I get a few things wrong i'm sorry I haven't read the book in a long time.)

a girl came down with her twin gladius the crowed cheered

We circled each other she let out with the first strike I blocked I twisted my blade and her first sword flew out of her hand she thrust her blade at my midsection I blocked are blades clashed I used what little strength I had left and kicked her in the midsection she hunched over I disarmed her and put my sword at her throat.

Do you yield

I yield

The winner is perseus

Lupas pov (Finally)

Gods he is amazing strong confident handsome and an amazing fighter he beat all of them and the praetor he is going to get his reward tonight.

I walked down in my wolf form up to my love the daughter of bellona looked at me and gave me a knowing smirk t transformed into my human form and kissed him on the lips. The crowed gasped but I didn't care he is perfect.

That night...

Hey lupa I will be right back

Okay love I'll be waiting

Lupas pov (warning lemon content ahead)

I took of my dress and lay on the bed and look sexy for when he comes back.

2 minutes later

Hey lupa I-

Perseus come join me will you

Gods lupa you look good.

Thank you perseus now fuck me

End pov

Percy pov

I got undressed and climbed into bed with my girlfriend I started kissing her neck she moaned a little i kissed lower her moans got a little louder

I got down to her slit and started to eat her out she was panting.

Perseus I-im about to cum

I ate her out faster she finally came i lapped up all of it.

Lupa

Yes

On your hands and knee

Okay

I got behind her and positioned my cock at her entrance.

Lupa once I break your hymen there's no going back are you sure

Yes i'm sure fuck me

I thrust in she yelped in pain i saw a few tears in her beautiful silver eyes I kissed her tears away and began to pump in and out of her.

Her moans got louder and louder i continued

Perseus harder faster

I started plowing into her her screams of pleasure where driving me over the edge

Perseus i-im about to c-cum

She came as soon as she did I pulled out

Lupa

Yes

Suck it

Okay

She sucked it really good she must be a a natural

I came in her mouth she did gag a little but she did well.

Goodnight perseus

Goodnight lupa

And that's a wrap for chapter 5

Poll is still up vote now

Artemis

Calypso

Athena

Hestia

Amphitrite posidons wife

Nyx goddess of night

Hemera goddess of day


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning

Hey lupa?

Yes love

How was I

You were amazing

Lupa I have to choose a cohort today

Which one will you choose?

Fourth or fifth

Why?

Because I don't want to be stuck with an arrogant legacy of Apollo also I want a challenge i don't want my life put out for me on a silver platter because of which cohort I'm in.

I see your point love.

I'm glad you understand lupa.

HOLY SHIT!

What what is it perseus.

Lupa forgot to use protection you could get pregnant.

Don't worry love as a goddess I can choose whether i want to get pregnant or not.

So did you?

No love i will wait till after the war.

Okay good.

Why is that good?

Because lupa with you pregnant it would mean our child would be in danger constantly and that would mean keeping the world safe or keeping our child safe and that would be stressful.

Which would you choose?

I don't know I don't want the world to be destroyed i know I have friends somewhere that would mean the end of the gods so there would be no us at the same time I would protect our child but if I had to choose i would go to war.

WHY!?

BECAUSE LUPA IF GAIA TAKES OVER THE WORLD THE GODS WILL CEASE TO EXIST THAT

INCLUDES YOU DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD RISK THAT!.

N-no I-im sorry perseus don't leave me.

Lupa I would never leave you.

I love you perseus.

I love you to lupa.

The Throne room

In the throne room the Olympians were watching the two lovers through an iris message.

SHE BROKE HER OATH! ( you guys need to remember lupa is a maiden goddess)

Father calm down.

Very well daughter.

The rest of the Olympians were just staring at the message.

Damn she has some nice tits and a body to match damn perce is lucky.

Shut up Apollo the moon goddess tells while shooting a silver arrow at the rapidly forming tent in the sun gods pants.

Geez lil sis calm down.

FOR THE LAST TIME APOLLO IM OLDER!.

Calm down lil sis geez.

Arrrh shut up.

Okay artie.

He is kinda cute though.

Every one looked at the moon goddess wide eyed jaws dropped.

Oh grow up he is the only man i find likable.

Back with Percy and lupa.

So do you forgive me perseus?

Yes love I do.

I love you Percy.

I love you to lupa.

Alright guys that's a wrap sorry for the short chapter but its getting late where I'm at so I needed to do a quick one stay tuned for the next chapter.

The pole is still up for the next two chapters hurry and put your votes in.

Artemis

Calypso

Athena

Hestia

Amphitrite posidons wife

Nyx goddess of night

Hemera goddess of day


	7. lets read reviews

Autumn and Spring chapter 6 . 1h ago

Your punctuation is horrible! Please correct it.

That's the reason why I'm on fanfiction to become a better writer give it time it will improve also some tips would be good from time to time.

Guest chapter 6 . 5h ago

Its GAEA not GAIE STUPID BITCH

First off.. if you aren't going to grow a pair get a account and say that to my face get the fuck off fanfiction don't like don't read.

Secondly I'm a dude not a bitch.

Lastly. Your comment i couldn't give two shits about I just wanted to get some things straight and also tell you that I won't stop because of a immature little kid who talks like a girl on her period.

Believe me i have seen that.

Anyways guys see you in the next chapter


End file.
